fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Pick a Nose
Pick a Nose is episode 1b of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 1. Characters Present *Fanboy *Chum Chum *Mr. Mufflin *Francine *Yo *Lupe *Mrs. Cram *Classmates Cast David Hornsby as Fanboy Nika Futterman as Chum Chum Jeff Bennett as Mr. Mufflin Candi Milo as Francine, Lupe, Mrs. Cram Plot Fanboy and Chum Chum are sleeping one day, when their alarm clocks say it's Class Picture Day! Excitedly, the boys get ready. After a while, Fanboy checks Chum Chum to see if he's all in shape, then literally takes his nose off his face! Chum Chum chases him around, but Fanboy takes off his own nose and replaces it with Chum Chum's, pretending to be him. Chum Chum then puts on Fanboy's nose and acts like him. Fanboy then has an idea: Switch noses for their pictures so they can surprise everyone! However, once they get to school, no one is interested... not even Francine. When Fanboy pretends his nose (Chum Chum's) is a pig snout, Chum Chum gets mad. He demands his nose back, making it suddenly fly off of Fanboy's face and around the room. Everyone is impressed, so Chum Chum does it again. Fanboy wonders what Chum Chum's nose would do. Once he gives a big grunt, the nose spurts out icky, green snot. Everyone is grossed out. Chum Chum discovers his own nose has a cold, and Fanboy catches it. Fanboy is unhappy, and sick, too. Later, Chum Chum does lots of things with Fanboy's nose. He preforms with it in a magic show, usees it as a ping-pong ball, usees it to sculpt a statue, and flies around with it as a jetpack. In the lunchroom, a green-faced Fanboy demands his nose back, but Chum Chum refuses, saying they agreed to switch. Later, in the classroom, a voice over the speaker says Chum Chum should go to the nurse's office, which he does. While there, the nurse, (who is actually Fanboy in disguise), says they are researching nose lice, and wants to remove Chum Chum's nose. Chum Chum then agrees, but just as Fanboy is about to take the nose off his face, he sneezes, revealing his disguise. Chum Chum is even madder than he was before, and runs away. To get back at Chum Chum, Fanboy swipes Lupe's smelly bag. Then, Chum Chum gets back at him by smelling Mr. Mufflin's foot, so Fanboy puts his head in a toilet. They then spot a stinky Chris Chuggy, and they rapidly smell him making him clean again, but his smell was now on them. They then chase each other into the cafeteria. Just as Fanboy is about to drop Chum Chum's nose into a deep fat fryer, Mrs. Cram enters. She drops it in, which leaves the boys horrified, but then Fanboy reveals that it wasn't Chum Chum's nose dropped in, just a decoy. He takes out the real nose and returns it to Chum Chum. Chum Chum then gives Fanboy back his own nose, and says they've had enough nose fun for the day. After school, when the class photo is taken, the boys look at it. In the picture, they are posing happily, but the students are reacting because they smell so bad. They think its been their best photo yet, scratching it as though it was a special scratch-and-sniff photo. It spurs out stink! The boys cough, suddenly revealing their skulls. They then agree that is even better, and the episode ends. Gallery 'Title Card' ' Pickanose.jpg|Title Card #1 2-2.jpg|Title Card #2 2-3.jpg|Title Card #3 ' 'Episode Gallery' Trivia *Yo is given a silent role in this episode. *Kyle is not seen, but he does appear in the class photo behind Chum Chum at the end. *Lupe and Francine speak for the first time. Goofs *It's impossible to literally switch noses in real life. *When Chum Chum and Yo start playing ping-pong with Fanboy's nose as the ball, Fanboy looks angry, but when the camera zooms in on Fanboy, he looks quite sad. *How did Fanboy and Chum Chum get dirty so quickly just by sniffing Chuggy's bad stench? *As Fanboy watches the nose-ping pong ball go back and forth: **His lower eyelids seem to extend a little. **His eyes appear to go inside his head while he watches Chum Chum and Yo hit the nose-ball. *During the nose-ping pong scene in the montage, the nose-ping pong ball appears to speed up. As we zoom in on Fanboy, while he is watching the ball go back and forth, the nose-ball seemed to go faster in motion. Allusions *'Pokemon' - When Fanboy is dressed as a nurse he looks like Nurse Joy from Pokemon. *The song Chum Chum is playing on the nose flute is "What Child is This". *The hairstyle Chum Chum styles his hair into is the same exact hairstyle as Ace Ventura. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Fanboy Category:Chum Chum Category:2010